Trouble
by Skulduggerys-Girl-Valkyrie
Summary: Killian is back to exact his revenge on The Crocodile but things become complicated when the Crocodiles daughter becomes apart of this twistd tale. Can he keep his mind on his on his one true love, the late Milah or will his method of revenge make him lose sight of what he once thought was important. Rumbelle! I know it sounds cliché but please, just give it a go...NOT A MARY-SUE!
1. Chapter 1

_Hey there guys, well this is my first OUAT Fic and to be honest I love RumBelle…but I also love Killian Hook…So I decided to mesh the two together to create a twisted little story of my own. You will probably hate me for doing this but please read on for my little explanation so you can actually understand my twisted mind. _

_Okay…here goes. _

_Imagine that in the first season, Belle didn't leave Rum and she persevered with him, she was stubborn and eventually the two managed to live a happy life together without ever once letting their lips catch each other. After a few years happily together they had a daughter. Sadly not all is well, there were complications with Belle during the birth and these left her unable to bare another child. This hadn't become clear until Rumple came across Belle in a heap on the floor of their daughter's nursery. _

_After a few examinations, Rumple had found that the curse he bared caused this problem so to try and make Belle feel better, he gave her the gift of youth, she would physically stay the same age as she watched her daughter grow whilst Rumple could search for a counter curse to reverse the effect. _

_This became very difficult for him as he searched for a cure and his son but everything would unravel in the end. Eighteen later the curse takes effect. _

_Mr Gold wakes up in his luscious Salmon panelled home with his eighteen year old daughter. All three remember the previous world and do their best to help Emma break the curse. _

_This story takes place several weeks after the curse is broken when Killian (Hook) finds himself in the quaint town of Storybrooke Maine. _

Belle lay entangled in the arms of her beloved Rum. She enjoyed nothing more than knowing that their daughter had gotten up especially early to open up the shop and give her parents a break. She wasn't entirely keen on the idea of her running the shop all day but early in the morning the only people who ever dared enter the lair of the 'dastardly Dark One' were those who were late on their rent and knew they could wangle the extra day out of the youngest member of the family, Floricella

Floricella stood behind the counter of her father's shop, a book in hand as she tapped her free fingers on the glass counter top. The smell of age old antiques now the most comforting scent known to her. It reminded her of her father's old study in the Castle. She adored hearing him talk about her older brother as he concocted his 'magical potions'. She knew he never really did enjoy talking about him to those who didn't know him but he had always made an exception for his youngest and only daughter.

Floricella was not a very tall young woman, coming in at five foot three. Her eyes were a stunning shade of pale blue which she inherited from her mother much like the rest of her facial features such as the soft curve of her jawline, her long brunette hair that curled softly as it cascaded down her back. Her body curved in all the right places and her skin was a soft ivory colour.

Floricella or Ella as she preferred, looked up from her book to find an older woman, much like Regina in looks other that the slight creases around her eyes and the lines that creased her forehead, walk through the shop door.

Ella placed her book on the counter and smiled up at the older woman, cautiously reaching out for her father's spare cane, just to make sure it was there.

"Good morning" the older woman's voice rang clearly.

"Good morning, is there anything I can do to help?" Ella asked. The older woman to a few steps closer as she shook her head.

"I would just like to know your name dear" her smile sickeningly sweet sending a chill down Ella's spine.

"Names are very powerful things" Ella joked "I am Floricella, but my friends call me Ella, and you are?"

"My name is Cora my dear, would you mind telling your father I visited " Ella nodded softly as she reached for her book once again "I'll be going now my dear, have a nice day"

Cora turned and left the shop and as the door slammed shut Belle made her way into the shop through the back entrance. "Ella! Are you here?"

"Through here mama!" Ella called back as she buried her nose in her book once again. A smirk found its way to Belle's lips as she watched her daughter flip through the age old book her father had given to her for her fifth birthday.

"I still think he was mad to give you such an advanced book at such a young age" she stated as she tucked a loose tendril of Ella's hair behind her ear.

"Mama, who is Cora?"

Belle turned to face her daughter, her eyes set with confusion. "She's Regina's mother sweetie. Why do you ask?" she inquired and she fiddled with a trinket resting on the counter top.

Ella shrugged "Just wondering" she mumbled and her concentration fell back to her book.

Both women sat in the store in silence and they went about their business. Belle dusted the high shelves in the store, despite her daughter pointing out her clumsy nature and Ella continued to read her book as she stayed at the counter, waiting for her father to return from collecting this months rent.

Hours past as the two went about their chores until Rumplestiltskin made his way into the store, his cane tapping against the floor, alerting the two that he was back. Belle turned to face the door, a soft smile gracing her lips as she made her way to her husband and pressed her lips to his own.

Ella smiled softly as she watched the two exchange a loving embrace. "Good morning Papa. How was Granny?"

"The same as usual, not to pleased that I had come a day early to collect the rent." A chipper tone lifting his voice. "Belle, could you be a dear and go take the car back home, there is something on the bed for you" He smirked as Belle smiled softly, pressing her lips to her husbands once again, taking his keys and leaving the store. Belle had become accustom to the constant receiving the many gifts her husband bestowed upon her but still managed to scold him when he'd gone too over the top.

As Ella heard the cars engine roar, she stood, placed her book on the counter and made her way over to her papa and wrapped her arms around his chest to feel his free arm that wasn't holding his cane wrap around her back and a gentle kiss placed on her forehead.

"Papa, a woman came into the store early this morning..." Ella mumbled into her fathers chest before pulling away and making her way back to the counter to pick up her book and close it.

"Oh yes?" Gold muttered.

"She said to tell you that she visited."

"Her name?"

"She said it was Cora..." Ella mumbled as she carefully examined her father's facial expression, searching for a reaction to determine just who this woman was to her father.

Gold's face twisted into an angered expression as he turned to his daughter. "What did she say?"

"Nothing else" Her words cautiously chosen as not to ignite her fathers explosive temper.

"Is she ever comes near you, ever again, you scream as loud and a long as you can. That woman is dangerous"

"Even more so than you?" She tested.

"I trained her sweetheart, no one is as dangerous as I am. Now, you have that alarm under the counter, all you have to do is flick the switch and I'll be here in a flash. I am off home, I don't suppose you would mind the shop for the rest of the day?" Gold asked with a gentle smile.

Ella nodded as she jumped up onto the counter, swinging her legs, a smile threatening to split her face in two. "Of course I can, not like I have much else to do"

"Thank you dearie" he uttered as he placed a gentle kiss on her forehead then swiftly leaving the store.

Cora took the first step onto Killian's ship, once she found her footing she took three more steps and found herself standing on the deck of the ship, hidden from prying eyes by her powerful magic. She removed her gloves and threw them to the floor, only for the gloves to vanish in mid-air.

"Killian" she called, the smirk evident in her voice.

"Cora" the pirate emerged from behind the mast, his right hand tightening his hook as he spoke "Did you find the Crocodile?"

"Yes, but I have been struck with an idea. Much more effective than you're first"

"Well, lets hear it then..." The pirate encouraged.

"Stiltskin has a daughter. She's about eighteen, she must have been born in the old world but she is a simply beautiful young girl. Not a stunning young woman but pretty enough."

"Yes? What does this have to do with-" Killian tried but Cora cut him off.

"I stayed to observe the young girl and she is the apple of her fathers eye."

"And this is going where?" The pirate asked, becoming impatient with the witches games.

"Well instead of taking his wife, take his daughter. She is of age, steal her heart, rip it out of her chest...not literally...and crush it. Destroy her and let her do the rest"

Killian smirked maliciously. "I like how you think Cora" He paused and scratched the stubble on his chin. "Just how pretty is she?"

_Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I apologise for any mistakes. Please review with your feed back :) _


	2. Chapter 2

_Hey to those of you who are still reading this, I thank you for your perseverance. This story may start off very slowly but I still think that this will turn out interesting. again I am writing this to amuse myself :) _

_I don't own anything but the story line and Floricella Gold :)_

_I juat want to say a huge thank you to my bestest friend Rowan (severusforever)! She Corrected my story and gave me some ideas. I love her so much!_

_This story is dedicated to you Rowan, a congratulations for getting into Stratford College! You go girl! Enjoy_

* * *

It seemed quiet in the store that day. Ella couldn't put her finger on it but something wasn't right with the magic in the air, it seemed to prickle at her skin ever so softly unlike usual when she felt nothing unless she intended to. Still, she continued with her day as usual, sitting on the counter, her head tucked in a book.

Time seemed to pass ever so slowly and the only thing that sliced through the silence was the constant ticking of the grandfather clock against the back wall. Ella had come to enjoy the silence, it helped her get ahead on her reading. Right now, she was halfway through The Brothers Grimm fairy tales, comparing them to the world she once knew, correcting the book when ever something inaccurate happened.

Suddenly the ringing of the bell echoed throughout the room to alert Ella that someone had walked into the store but she didn't look up from her book, she was in her own little world. This man demanded all attention in any room. His eyes searched the store and finally fell upon the young girl sat on top of the counter, her legs swinging back and forth in a rhythmic motion. A smirk lifted the corners of his lips as he stepped closer to the young woman.

She seemed as if she was lost in her own little world so he decided to bring her back by clearing his throat

"Ahem"

Nothing.

So he tried again.

"Ahem"

Still no reaction.

"Excuse me" He spoke, his voice bringing Ella out of her trance with a start.

"Oh!" she cried letting her book drop from her hands and hit the floor with a bang.

"Sorry dear" the man spoke and knelt down to grasp the book but as he did, so did Ella. In the act, their foreheads collided causing Ella to fall back against the counter. Both gasped and looked up to find the other gazing back with an amused smile. "Sorry about that" He muttered and he grasped the book. "Grimm's fairy-tales. Aren't you a bit old for this?"

"I see nothing wrong with Fairy-tales...I think they are closer to reality than most people think." Ella smirked as she snatched the book away.

"So it's true, the curse has been broken..."

"Are you from the old land? It's just that I've never seen you around here before" Ella asked as she stood, dusting off her skirt.

"Yes I am but you see, I've only just got here and I am looking for something that I could only get in the old land..." Ella's face lit up and she placed her book on the counter and hopped on top of it then swung her legs around to stand behind it.

"What are you looking for?" she asked placing he hands on the counter, holding herself up.

"Silver polish"

"What on earth for?" Ella asked, bemused.

The man smirk and he pulled his left arm up to display a silver hook here his hand should have been. Ella gasped in shock. The man's smirk grew even wider as he placed his hook on the counter. "So do you have any? Preferably the kind with the fairy dust...it-"

"Keeps it shining for longer" Ella finished with a gentle smile. "My papa uses it for his cane." She smiled as she turned and bustled into the back of the store. A few clatters echoed through to the main part of the store and a few pained moans.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, I just stubbed my toe..." a few more clatters, opening and shutting of draws and a triumphant sigh sounded. "Here we go" Ella made her way back to the counter and handed the small oak container over to the man "This should be enough to last a few months, that will be a hundred dollars, the price is so high because of the fairy dust...its rare in this land"

The man's face twisted in confusion as he asked "What are dollars?" Ella sighed as she looked up to the tiny camera hidden in the corner of the store.

"Do you not have money from this world?"

"I only have gold coins...Would you're father accept those here?"

"Not usually...He demands that in this world we accept the going currency." she bit her bottom lip as she gazed up at the camera and then back at the man. "I hate to turn you away." she took a step back as she reached the cameras blind spot. She ushered the man to walk around the shop then into the blind spot. Ella lowered her voice to a whisper to avoid the cameras microphone. "Step outside the shop and around the back and I'll give it to you there. My papa hates me giving away the fairy dust objects..."

"Look, you don't have to. I'll use a normal polish"

"No, it's fine, you can pay me back when you get the money. I hate to see you use an average polish on such a..." she searched her vocabulary for a suitable word "Handsome hook" She smirked "it just wouldn't be right"

The man felt his smirk soften to a smile "Thank you. I guess I'll see you outside" He finished with a wink. He then left the store and made his way around the back.

Ella grasped the polish then pulled open a draw in the counter and grasped a small square box. She then proceeded to fix her hair in the mirror and then sprinted to the back door and yanked it open to find the same man stood there with his arms crossed over his chest, leaning against a brick wall of the alley way. Ella stared at his in confusion.

"How did you get past the fence?"

"Did I neglect to tell you?"

"Tell me what?"

"I'm a pirate." he smirked once again, his eyes glinting with amusement.

"Well...that would explain the attire. You know, if you want to fit in here, you're going to need new clothes..." she said as she handed him the polish. "Take this as well" she said as she handed over the small box.

"What is it?" He asked as he took the box and opened it.

"It's a polish rag but it was woven with the softest of golden thread that was bathed in water infused with dust of a unicorns horn. It is the strongest material known to man or beast and will last for eternity"

The pirate looked up at the young woman, his eyes softened with a smile.

"Thank you, you are too kind" Ella blushed softly at his words. "There must be some way I can repay you" Ella shook her head with a smile.

"It's my pleasure"

"Well let this be mine" The pirate smirked as he leaned in and pressed his lips against her own. The kiss was brief but powerful. Ella felt her face heat with a strong blush as the pirate pulled away. Unable to pull her eyes away from his own, Ella just gazed, her fingers gently touching her own lips.

"I hope I'll be seeing you again soon love." he announced with a wink and swiftly turned and left.

Ella couldn't help but smile as she let the memory of those brief moments run through her head on a loop. The memories of her first kiss.

* * *

_I hope you enjoyed this, please review with your feedback :) _


	3. Chapter 3

_Hey there to those of you who are reading. This story is taking a while to get off of the floor. I am trying my best to meet peoples wants but it is hard. I do appreciate reviews when I get them even to tell me that you're enjoying it or not. I need to know where I'm going wrong. _

_Well, mini rant over. _

_Enjoy. _

* * *

Belle stood at the end of her bed and gazed upon a beautifully wrapped box. She felt her heart skip a beat as realised what this was. This day was always an important day to Rumple, he never once had forgotten it and never would. This was the anniversary of the day that Belle entered the Dark One's castle. She smiled softly as she moved towards the bed and took a seat. She didn't know if she could await the arrival of her husband so she decided that she would open the gift, he had sent her ahead anyway...he knew she couldn't resist.

Belle felt almost bad as she picked up the box, it was wrapped so beautifully, she wanted to take a picture and keep it forever, actually, she didn't even want to destroy the wrapping but she could not resist the urge to open it and see what was inside, so ever so carefully, Belle pulled on the golden ribbon that held the box closed. When she'd pulled away the ribbon and set it on her bed side table, she carefully pulled at the wrapping paper to reveal a cardboard box with the name of the local tailor. He heart clamped as she realized what this must have been. She gently lifted the lid to find a mass of golden fabric. Slowly, she reached into the box and lifted out a dress, he mind swam as she saw the dress that she had been wearing when she first me Rumple. Her eyes filled with tears as she gazed upon the repaired dress. It was even more beautiful than she had first remembered.

The stunning fabrics were even more vibrant that when it was first made for her. Carefully, she held the dress against her body and walked over to the mirror. Her reflection brought a smile to her face, the dress looked as though it would still fit her.

As she felt the tears in her eyes graze her cheeks she heard the front door closing. Carefully, she laid the dress on her bed and proceeded to sprint down the stairs and straight into Rumple's arms. Her lips collided with his in a flurry of passion and it didn't take Rumple very long to taste the tears.

As he pulled away he dragged his thumb across her cheek, catching the tears that fell.

"Belle, what on earth is wrong?" he asked amused.

"You had it repaired, I didn't even think that you'd brought it with us to this world, I thought that it was still in the dungeons, ripped and ragged."

"Well I couldn't leave it there, especially when you looked so stunning in it. I thought it befitting to give it back to you on this day. The day I first laid eyes on my wife" He finished with a gently kiss on the tip of her nose.

"I think that it is wonderful Rum." She placed a gentle kiss to his lips "Thank you" Belle then tried to untangle her arms from around this neck but was stopped his hand free hand.

"Where do you think you're going dearie?" He asked mischievously.

"I was going upstairs" she retorted.

"Well that's where I was going" he muttered as he discarded his cane and place on hand behind Belles knees and the other behind her back.

"Rum! Let me go! You're going to hurt yourself" Belle protested.

"Well you know dearie, I am the Dark one, although magic maybe unpredictable in this world, I can still weild some long enough so I can carry my wife up the stairs" He jested, a smirk playing on his lips as he hoisted his wife up "By the way, have you lost weight?" To which Belle gave him a playful slap on the shoulder.

"You'll regret that dearie" he uttered as he proceeded to walk up the stairs with Belle clinging tightly to his neck, giggling as he reached the bedroom door.

"Will I now?" she asked playfully as he dropped her on the bed, sending her dress flying into her closet with a flick of his wrist.

"Oh of course. But you know, we could always strike a deal"

"And that would be?"

"You let me treat you like the princess you are...and we forget about that little slap" He announced as he pinned Belle down to the bed.

"Never" she smirked playfully, blowing a tuft of his hair out of her eyes.

"Well you asked for it dearie" he smirked as he lips against her own.

* * *

Ella decided that she would close up the shop a little earlier today, her papa was in a good enough mood that losing an hour from business time wouldn't hurt.

She closed all the shutters and turned out the lights. The only light left the the solitary lamp in the far corner of the shop. She sighed as she began to walk towards it but remembered what her papa had said before "Magic is a gift sweetheart, you area strong young girl, you should be able to wield it in some manor." Remembering his words, she cleared her mind and concentrated and the light switch of the lamp forcing itself to the off position. She felt the flicker deep down inside of her but it soon disappeared and she was left disappointed.

She trudged over to the lamp and turned it off manually then proceeded to leave the store. As she closed the door she pushed the key into the lock and turned it until she heard the satisfying click. She then pulled her key out of the lock and shoved it in her coat pocket. As she walked down the street Ella noticed that Emma's yellow bug was parked outside Granny's. That meant that Henry and his birth mother were probably inside drinking their usual cinnamon topped cocoa.

Ella decided that she would drop into Granny's for a quick drink then head straight home.

The small bell above the door tinkled as she entered the diner, her eyes instantly falling upon Henry and Emma animatedly chatting away about something. It warmed her heart to see the two so close. As Ella sat in her usual seat by the window, Red walked over and placed a hot cocoa in front of her and sat opposite her friend.

"Who is he?" She jumped straight into the questions.

"Who is who?" Ella asked as she took a sip of her drink.

"Ella, that massive smile on your face gives it all away, plus the wolf thing, I could smell him a mile off. Either that or you've changed your perfume." Red answered with sniff in Ella's direction.

A light blush dusted Ella's cheeks as she looked at her friend. "This doesn't leave the two of us" Red nodded and Ella continued "I didn't catch his name, he came into the shop asking for some silver polish infused with fairy dust. He was new here from the old world and didn't have any money with him. So I told him that I would give him the polish and he could repay me later on. He decided to repay me with a kiss and well...then he left"

"What did he look like?" Red asked, her chin resting in her hands.

"He had blue eyes, quite tall, dark hair and looks like he hasn't shaved in a week or so. He wore a long leather jacket and had a hook for his left hand"

Ruby gasped "Pirate?"

"Pirate" Ella smirked "Just please don't tell my mother. She'd tell papa then he'd kill me, hunt this stranger down and then kill him"

Red laughed softly and she touched her friends hand gently. "Don't worry" She then stood and went about her business.

The evening passed slowly as Ella skimmed through her book. She just couldn't seem to concentrate on the words on the page, they seemed to blur and constantly avoid her eyes.

That was until the bell above the door rang. For some reason she turned to see who was there and there stood that same man from earlier, only this time he had discarded his leather coat. His eyes seemed to focus on her instantly and a smirk graced his lips. Ella imediatly dropped her book and her money on the table and gasped her bag, jumping from her seat and ran to the counter, thanked Red and then rushed past the man like she hadn't seen him before in her life.

Red smirked and muttered to herself "Oh Ella"

Ella walked down the street, leaving the main roads of Storybrooke to find herself on the dirt road leading to her home. Once she found herself in the safe confides of her home she discarded her coat and walked into the living room. She realized that her parents were nowhere to be found she she felt it best to leave then to whatever they were doing. She then sat in one of the love seats in the main living room of the large house. She reached into her bag to find her phone. As she flipped open the top she read the text she has just received from Red.

_Smooth Ella. He's a hottie ;) _

_Red xxx_

__Ella inwardly groaned. Had she really been that obvious.

She replied swiftly.

_How did you know? x_xx

Which was met with

_Maybe the whole running way thing...and I could smell him...The wolf thing...BTW chick, how old is he?xxx_

__Ella sighed as she slid her phone back into her bag.

This was going to be a long evening.

* * *

_hey guys, hope you enjoyed this chapter, I'm sorry for any mistakes. Reviews are appreciated. _

_Sorry for any mistakes_


	4. Chapter 4

_Thank you to those of you who read this story. If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't be writing. _

_Here goes._

_And thank you to my friend Rowan who wrote the first part of this chapter during our lunch break :)_

_Thank you sweetie :3 _

* * *

Storybrooke had been through many changes this past few months, however one thing that had always remained constant was Archie Hopper. Regardless of the person or problem, he could always be counted on to lend a sympathetic ear. To him, counseling was not just a profession. It was a way of life.

But now, his eyes had lost their shine and his trademark reassuring smile was nowhere to be seen.

Red watches as he sat at an otherwise deserted table, robotically petting his faithful companion Pongo. Red couldn't help but wonder as the man stared into his second glass of Scotch. Who can counsel the counsellor?

In truth she has always had a soft spot for Archie, even before the curse had been broken. Though usually guarded, every time she opened her mouth to talk to him the words best left unsaid tumbled out. He was always there to listen and not just in his professional capacity. She hated Cora for forcing his spark from him and decided that returning the fire to Archie's heart was the least she could do for him.

Red pushed away from he position behind the counter and made her way over to Archie with a cup of coffee.

"Hey" she smiled softly, catching his attention.

Archie jumped slightly as he turned to face Red "Hey there, would you sit?" He motioned to the seat opposite him, Red nodded as she handed him the mug of coffee and settled in the seat.

"How are you Archie?"

"I'm fine, I have to be don't I" He sighed as he avoided her eyes.

Red reached out her hand and grasped his own. "Don't be so silly. I know you're not okay...I can see it." she soothed as she caressed his hand.

"I'm the counsellor Red, not you. I should be able to look after myself"

"How about we have a chat later? I don't mind stay after closing time...if you want" Red offered. Archie looked up to her and smiled softly.

"That would be wonderful, thank you"

* * *

Rain drops splattered against the deck of the Jolly Roger, Killian watched them absent-mindedly as he mulled over his action plan. Some how, watching the rain his the surface reminded him of watching the stars with Milah stood by his side as she planned their course. His thoughts then fell to Floricella. She represented everything he needed, a chance to break through the crocodiles scaly hide and reach his heart and yet he somehow felt uneasy about the whole idea of using her. Cora seemed hell bent on breaking the child to get to her father and for the life of him, Killian could not find what she found so exciting about breaking a young girls heart.

He had known he was Ella's first kiss, simply by the glisten in her eye and he knew that through one seemingly innocent act he had sealed a place in her heat forever more.

Despite the innocence, he couldn't help but see something deep down inside of Ella was ticking away like a time-bomb.

Killian glanced down to the polish rag in his hand and then his dull hook, he felt the need to polish it but he couldn't bring himself to open the wooden container filled with polish...it felt too precious. He man have been a Pirate but he knew that the girl had given him a gift.

"Oh Killian" He muttered to himself "You sentimental old fool" and he let a low chuckle rumble from his throat.

* * *

_I know this is very short but it just couldn't go much further without being ruined. _

_Reviews are always welcome. _


	5. Chapter 5

Stepping out of the shower, Ella wrapped a towel around her self and walked over to the mirror. She wiped the steam from it and pulled her hair back into a tie. She applied a generous amount of face cream before leaving the bathroom and dashing towards her room to avoid running into her parents.

Upon slamming her door shut, she leaned against it and sighed. Though she was thought to be innocent, Ella was well aware of the trouble that Killian would cause her. Despite this she couldn't help but feel a rush run through her body when she thought back to the kiss. Though she'd love to think that a man like him would be interested in her, she held her hopes back knowing that everything came with a price as her father had constantly drilled into her mind. It had been a week since Ella had bumped into Killian in the diner and she still couldn't get over how stupidly she acted.

Ella walked to her wardrobe to find an outfit for the day but was interrupted by a knock on the door. She jumped slightly as she tightened the towel and gave permission for the visitor to enter.

Belle stood at the door with her usual smile gracing her lips.

"Sweetheart, there's someone at the door for you"

"Who?"

"He didn't say"

"HE?" Ella almost screeched. A million thoughts ran through her mind at once, clogging her thoughts. She reached for her gown and slung it over her shoulders, tied the belt around her waist tightly and shimmied out of her towel. She hurried past her mother, practically throwing herself down the stairs and landing by the door.

She pulled herself together as she reached for the door handle and yanked it open to find Killian standing before clad in a pair of dark denim jeans and a brown leather bomber thrown over his usual shirt. His hooked hand tucked away in his pocket and he held Ella's open book in his right hand, as if reading it. "Bit wet love?" he smirked as he gestured to Ella's dripping hair.

"Oh" She blushed as she rubbed it down with the towel she held in her hand "What's brought you here?" she asked as she continued to dry her hair whilst attempting a cool façade…that failed miserably.

Killian closed the book and extended his arm towards her. "You left this in the diner. I thought you might be missing it" The smirk never leaving his lips and even laced within his voice "Can I come in?" he asked, quirking his left eyebrow.

Ella nodded, the blush on her cheeks raging as she accepted the book and ushered him in.

As he stepped through the door Belle walked down the stairs. Her eye fell upon the pair and a knowing glint in her eye appeared that betrayed the look on her face. She cleared her throat to announce her arrival "Well I'll be going out now Ella, if you are going to go out make sure you lock up first." And with that she nodded and left the house but not before shooting Ella a warning look. She knew her daughter was sensible and nothing would happen. She trusted her with her life.

As Belle left Killian took a step closer to Ella, his hand grasping her arm, pulling her flush against him. He dipped his head and pressed his lips to her own. Ella felt her heart speed up and her palms become clammy. Killian pulled away but still held Ella closely to him.

"I've been waiting for seven whole days to do that" he muttered against her lips. Ella giggled against him, her eyes shut tightly.

"Are we alone?" Killian asked as he played with her robe belt. Ella felt him and pushed herself away, re-tightening her belt.

"Yes, but I have some things to do"

"So do I" He smirked as he took a step closer to Ella but she stood her ground, hands on her hips.

"I don't know what you're looking for but you won't find it with me"

Killian's smirk changed to a smile and he chuckled softly. "Well I do like a girl with a strong moral code." Ella felt her mood lift as she smiled, she let her arms drop as he wrapped his own around her waist. "Well, how about you go put a pretty dress on and we go for a drink, maybe a...what do you call it? Coffee?" Ella nodded, her nose grazing his own "And we can sit and have a chat"

"What about?" she asked, placing her hands on his shoulders.

"What ever you want, maybe about your books or something" He let her go "Now go get dressed. I'm thirsty now"

Ella pushed away and ran up the stairs, tripping over her feet and tumbling a few times but not turning to face the embarrassment.

Killian chuckled lowly as he watched her chase up the staircase. He heard a door slam and sighed, he made his way around the house stopping only when he found a wall covered in framed photographs. There were ones of Rumple and Belle when they got 'Married', there were a few of a 'pregnant' Belle and then one that caught his eye. It was a picture of Ella sat on a tree branch, book in hand, he hair being blown by the breeze. It was caught at the perfect moment, the sun highlighting her soft features, she seemed completely un-aware of the camera. He didn't even notice the smile tugging at his lips.

Ella made her way down the stairs, dressed in a simple pastel green sundress. She got to the bottom of the stairs to find Killian had disappeared. She called out and he came walking in from the lounge holding the framed photograph.

"Have you got another copy of this?" He asked.

"No...why?" Ella asked as she pulled her hair back into a loose pony tail.

"It's amazing" He said as he moved back to place it in its proper place. When he got back he held out his arm for Ella to hold. "Granny's?"

"Granny's" Ella confirmed.

* * *

_Hey guys :D My friend Rowan helped me write this so thanks again to her. Reviews are always welcome :)Please excuse any mistakes_


End file.
